Amyro
by fatnakedkitten
Summary: What happens when two fire loving mutants, on opposite teams, end up at the same club one Friday night?


Amyro

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution, that is all, end of story, good day.

A/N: Set to the song 'It Felt Good on My Lips' by Tim McGraw. I have decided that I will periodically post chapters for this couple set to songs I think would fit them.

Mutant Mansion...

One hot Friday night found Amara Aquila at a club in downtown Bayville where she used to frequent with Jean, Tabby, Kitty, and Rogue when they were the Sirens. They had started going back after the fall of Apocalypse, they took the other girls with them sometimes, even included Wanda a few times, but the other girls had become too wrapped up in their boyfriends to hang out with each other anymore.

'Another reason not to get a boyfriend,' Amara thought bitterly, 'They make your life dull and boring.' She thought with a shudder. "BLAH! Who needs boys, anyway?" she asked herself. She had asked Jubes and Rahne to accompany her but they refused.

"No offense, I just don't feel like it. Roberto and I are going to play some soccer at the park." Rahne said before she ran off to find Roberto so they could play one-on-one. Amara figured that was code for a make out session.

"Me and Kitty are double dating at the movies in an hour." Jubes had said before shooing Amara out of her room.

"That's why they weren't Sirens," Amara said as she entered the empty foyer. "Boyfriends suck the life out of you. I'm a strong, independent woman who doesn't need a man clinging to her like a child and taking the fun out of everything. Who would want that? I'll just go by myself, and have a better time than I would have had had they come." Amara said as she took her leave. Which is how she found herself in a club in downtown Bayville, a club that was smoky, loud, smelled like sweat and body odor, and was apparently frequented by another fire loving mutant like herself.

'Pyro. John. St. John Allerdice if you want to get technical.' She thought to herself, and pondered that thought for a moment before she left her booth and went to the bar with her drink and sat next to the… man. She noticed, being so close to him, that he was not a boy at all. He had to be in his twenties. And she was, what? Sixteen, sixteen and a half at most, but still very under age. He wasn't. How illegal, but illegal was her theme tonight.

His bio said he was 22. How very illegal.

The girls weren't with her.

The boys weren't with her.

Logan wasn't hawking her every move.

None of the other instructors were here.

In fact there wasn't another mutant in the place.

So why not?

"Hello, John." She greeted him casually as she plopped down on the stool next to him.

"Hello, Amara." John responded just as casually, as if they were old friends.

"I read your Acolyte bio."

"I read your X-Man bio."

"What brings you here?"

"What brings _you_ here?"

"I like to live dangerously." Amara said nonchalantly with a wave of her hand.

"I never would've guessed." John said looking around, not really paying attention to her.

"Looking for someone?" Amara asked, draining her glass.

"Looking for a good time." John said, not looking at her.

"Aren't you supposed to be crazy?" Amara asked, still trying to get his attention.

"I am, but Mags has me on some sort of medication. I plan to find and destroy it. I don't feel like myself like this." He said, getting antsy with just sitting there.

"You're looking for a good time? I can show you a good time!" Amara said as she got up to leave.

"_You_ show _me_ a good time?" John asked as he grabbed Amara's arm, not unkindly, and turned her around to face him again. "You're an X-man, I'm an Acolyte, what could you show me?"

"X-woman! Who cares? I party with Tabitha Smith!" She said as if that explained everything. If you knew Tabitha Smith, it did explain everything, and John knew Tabitha Smith. He had gone out clubbing with her when she and the Brotherhood wanted to find a party crowd. Tabitha Smith was almost as crazy as he was. The fact that this X-girl partied with Tabitha Smith intrigued him. Then a random thought hit him.

"Where does 'Amara' come from?" He asked when she turned to leave again.

"It's my Great Grandmother's name." She said as the song died down.

"A hand-me-down? That's so cute! I sainted myself." John said proudly. "Aammmaaarrrraaa…" He said, trying her name out with some thought to it. "I like it!" He said giving her a thumbs up.

"Thanks!" Amara said with a grin. "You sainted yourself? That is the sweetest thing!" She said and disappeared into the crowd. For a minute, John thought she had ditched him for a minute before she came bounding back and grabbed his shirt sleeve to pull him towards the dance floor while a song he didn't recognize started playing through the speakers of the club.

"Let's dance!" She said when they got to the middle of the floor and she started dancing.

"What's this song?" He asked looking around the room as if the answer would present itself.

"*Dimelo! It's my favorite!" Amara hollered over the speakers. She threw her arms around his neck and swayed her hips to the beat as she sang along with the song. John quickly caught himself trying to sing the catchy tune but the girl was distracting, he swayed his hips in rhythm with the hips of the attractive, dark skinned beauty with her arms wrapped around him. After the song ended Amara drug him back to the bar for another drink.

"Bar keep!" Amara yelled getting the bartenders attention quickly. "Can I get two Blue Sunsets over here?" She ordered over the blaring music and other clubbers.

"Come here often, Sheila?" John asked as Amara started dancing in her seat to another song he didn't recognize.

"Hah! Wouldn't you like to know!" She said with a wide mischievous grin on her face.

"Miss, your drinks!" The bartender called, sliding their drinks over to her. "Keep the change!" She told him as she slapped down a twenty for their drinks.

"Try this on for size, big boy." Amara said handing John one of the drinks she had.

"It's purple… almost pink, with a little yellow umbrella. You said Blue Sunset, why is it purply-pink?" John asked with uncertainty.

"It's just right for a guy like you." Amara said with a cute flirtatious smile. "It's got a shot of a little bit of everything." She explained.

"It just turned hot pink, are you sure it's safe?" John asked eying the drink skeptically.

"Bottoms up!" Amara said as she downed her whole glass in just a few seconds.

"Okay, then." John said and followed her lead. "Mmm… that felt good." He said licking his lips.

"Come on! I wanna dance some more!" Amara said as she grabbed him and drug him onto the dance floor again.

John couldn't help but stare at the girl. She was absolutely fascinating to him. As he watched her dance he couldn't help but be transfixed by her natural beauty. She wasn't like the other girls he partied with, the human girls, who gyrated themselves provocatively in front of him wearing small clothes and hoping to score. No, he felt like she danced from the soul. She danced like she was the only one in the world. She danced with her eyes closed, a serenely innocent smile on her lips, and her hands ran sensually, not sexually, over her body as it swayed with the rhythm of the music, as if they were separate entities, with the multi colored lights dancing across her body, she looked like a goddess in human form come to save his soul from the devil. It was almost like she and the music were one and together they set her soul free its bodily entrapment.

When she opened her eyes and saw him standing in front of her, gawking, and watching her, as if in a trance, she just giggled girlishly. She grabbed his hands and began dancing with him in the way she had been, replacing her hands with his in the roaming of her body as he swayed his body with hers to the music that he was unfamiliar with, but her eyes never left his. He could see the fire dancing in her eyes, and just that quick, he found himself lost in their fierce depths. At some point he couldn't remember he felt his lips curl into a contented smile, and it only grew when her eyes danced as she laughed at something he didn't realize he had said.

After awhile he felt her pull him away in a direction he wasn't sure about. Of the amount of time that had elapsed he wasn't sure, nor did he care. The only thing he cared about at that moment was that her eyes never left his and the feeling that was welling up inside his chest as he could feel their souls intertwining as they danced around the two fire lovers.

"Are you God?" John asked in a daze when they stopped moving.

"What?" Amara asked with a giggle and a grin of amusement.

"I… don't know. You've got me all turned around, 'Mara." John said shaking his head slightly.

"'Mara'?" Amara questioned him with a 'what the heck' look, before smiling at the nickname. "You're a funny one." She said taking a step closer to him.

"I am?" John said, though it was more of a statement than a question. "You're wild." He said barely above a whisper.

"Umm…" Amara said looking away. "What?" She asked looking back at him.

"You're wild!" John said significantly louder. "You make me wanna go crazy! In a good way." He said as he bent down to meet her lips.

"I should not be doing this." Amara said trying to stop herself. 'What the heck? Kitty and Rogue are doing it.' She thought before she threw her arms around his neck and crashed her lips into his, taking John completely by surprise.

He quickly responded appropriately to her furious pace. The taste of her cherry lip gloss made his head spin and he felt his head cloud over and his face heat up, from what he wasn't sure. He felt all the passion she poured into the kiss, so much so that his heart ached. He had never met a woman like Amara before. Woman. Amara was a woman. More so than any other woman he had been with. She was a real woman, he felt, regardless of her age.

After this revelation, John took control of the kiss. Amara had the passion, but she was inexperienced. He took lead and she followed obediently. He put both hands on each side of her face so he was in the command seat. She looped her arms under his so her hands were resting on his shoulders, palm down, on either side of his back. Amara was a quick learner, John noticed, as she very soon was able to keep pace with him as if she'd been doing this sort of thing for years. When they broke apart for air, John leaned his head down to rest his forehead on hers and wrapped his arms around her small frame. For a moment the only thing the two were aware of was the feeling of the others breathe on their hot, sweaty skin and the quick pace of their heartbeats as they tried to catch their breath.

"Last call!" The bartender yelled as the lights came on and the music died down. "Last call, people!" he yelled again, a little louder this time.

Amara pulled away, unwrapping herself from him, gave him a wide grin at his confusion, and kissed him again. This time it was less heated, more playful, and she showed him what he had taught her. A good night and goodbye kiss. When Amara pulled away, she grabbed her jacket from the booth she had started at when she first got there, and said with a bittersweet smile, "See you on the battlefield." Meaning they would not share another night like this again. Then she was gone. She disappeared into the crowd. John felt heart sick, but knew it was for the best. Although Kitty and Rogue were fraternizing with the enemy, they weren't really. Kitty and Lance had a past together, and Rogue still held some allegiance to the Brotherhood and Remy and Rogue had a bond that had formed at some point while they were in Louisiana when he had kidnapped her. John and Amara had nothing but a fun night and their love for fire. John took out his cell phone and dialed a number he knew by heart.

"Bonjour?" came the voice of his best mate.

"Gambit, mate, I need you to pick me up." John said, his voice betraying him and letting his feelings slip.

"What's wrong, mon ami?" Remy asked, concerned for his friend.

"Nothing, just had the best night of my life." John said before he snapped his phone shut and headed out of the club. **'Love knows not its own depths until the moment of separation. And we have been apart a lifetime...' John thought to himself as he felt a tinge of loneliness as the cool night air sent chills up his spine.

Meanwhile…

"Amara! Where have you been? It's four in the morning!" Jean asked Amara as she came in through the front door of the mansion, where most of the Institute was gathered, all worried about their housemate.

"Doesn't matter. I'll never go back there again." Amara said as she headed up the stairs to her room.

"Amara, are you, like, okay? You look sad." Kitty asked her friend.

'It's called heartbreak, Kitty.' Amara thought to herself without answering. She would answer any questions they had in the morning, but right now she couldn't. She closed her bedroom door and fell on her bed with a soft plop. Her heart was aching. She was sad enough to cry. 'This feels like a mutie twist on Romeo and Juliet. Except they killed each other because they couldn't be together. I am not that dramatic, I'm sorry. I just wish there weren't so many lines drawn. Maybe then we could… Oh, I don't know. I'm a silly girl.' Amara thought before sleep claimed her.

-fnk

A/N: Okay, that's that. Again, I am not an Amyro fan, but if you are, tell me what you think of it.

*A Spanish little number by Enrique Iglesias.

**I have no idea where I heard this line, or if it is correct. If you do, please include it in a review, please.


End file.
